Saiyan Side
by soullegend60
Summary: Gohan going super Saiyan two changed something within him, now he must deal with the budding Saiyan personality within him. full summary inside
1. Prologue

Quick summary:

Turning Super Saiyan two changed Gohan, there was no longer a human in him, Saiyan instincts began to kick in and he's no longer the same boy he once was. How will the world change with a more Saiyan like hero? The transformation has unlocked his Saiyan Side!

* * *

Gohan shot a yellow energy blast at the metal alarm clock, silencing its loud cries and leaving it an indiscernible pile of ash. He groaned loudly, "nguuuuugh"

The Ten year old sat up, clutching his head 'ah fuck, my head kills' he thought. He got out of bed, after several minutes of bitching and groaning.

"Darn that stupid device and its infernal audio torture" he said picking up a towel and heading to his bathroom. He gingerly turned the hot to full and threw off his boxers. Locking the door behind him, he stepped under the hot shower water. A strange thought occurred to him,

"Oh gosh, when did I start talking like Vegeta?..."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Gohan was showered and calmed, the charming scent of blackberry's and wildflowers attacked his nose, "Damn I smell good."

Now that may sound like a girly body wash but believe me, it was both manly and good smelling. No homo.

Hey don't look at me like that, I said no homo!

Walking over to his wardrobe he took out a black box with the capsule corp emblem upon its lid.

'Today's the day..'

When he opened the capsule corp box he sighed, a tasteful long sleeve white shirt with ironed black trousers, he laid them on the bed. A sensible black tie and a matching blazer, smart dress shoes and an expensive looking leather belt, he put them on the bed also.

Disdainfully, he looked at the capsule corp clothing. It was really the day.

Today was Goku's funeral.

 **XO**

The eldest son of Goku ran down the wooden stairs, opting not to slide down the Bannister since it would make his new trousers dirty with dust.

No don't hurt me Chi Chi I'm not saying you're house is dirty, its just that- Ow!

Gohan walked into the kitchen, he was wearing the clothes from the black box. They made him look Rich, Bulma had given them insisting that her 'extended family' deserved to wear the finest clothes available. His outfit cost more than an elephant trained for combat on the black market.

Not that I would know how much one of those costs cough*forty thousand zeni* cough

Once arriving in their big kitchen, his mother caught sight of him and tears came to her eyes.

"Oh...my baby!" she enveloped him in a crushing bear hug.

"Gah m-mom!" Gohan barely managed to get out, his windpipe being crushed and his arms flailing.

"Here Gohan take your brother, Breakfast is almost ready. Can't believe my little boys all grown up."

A little infant version of Goku was thrust into the half breeds hands, his four month old brother Goten. In the month since the cell games and Goku's perishing, Chi Chi had taken her mind of her husbands death by involving herself deeply with her youngest Son. It wasn't easy, but she was at a point where she hadn't cried that week. Her husband's decision to stay dead had taken a big toll on her, Goku probably didn't realize how much it meant to her, and it was a hard thing to get over.

Now her little Goten wouldn't have a father.

 **XOX**

Gohan had finished his large breakfast that consisted of Four bagels, an entire French baguette, a plater of turkey bacon, a plater of normal bacon, a jug of orange juice, four scrambled eggs, two leftover plates of lamb chops, some cereal; noodles and lastly the tail of a T - rex.

A Saiyan's gotta eat right?

"Goohu!" Gurgled the little tyke that was Goten as he clapped his hands. He had eaten the classic infancy meal for Saiyan's - mushed up Lamb and beef.

Being a narrator sucks, I watch all this good food being eaten and I can't have any.

Chi Chi was dressed in all black with a navy blue hat accented by a black veil. She also wore Black leather gloves and tied her hair up tight. One strand of hair was visible.

She picked up Goten who was in a dark blue baby grow and a miniature black blazer, a smaller version of his brother's. He giggled Merrily when he was held and clapped his hands. Chi Chi sadly smiled at the behaviors of her son.

"Its time to leave boys..." She turned and left. Gohan went and quickly grabbed a toy for Goten and a bag with baby supplies in it, then he headed out the door. Today was not going to be easy...

 **XOX**

HI! Thank you for reading chapter one of "Saiyan Side"

In this chapter there is not much change, as the effects are going to happen over time. Gohan is still on track to becoming a Saiyan though!

So ages:

Gohan - 10

Mirai Trunks - 14

Android 17 - ? (Looks like a teen though)

Videl - 10

Erasa - 10

Sharpner - 10

Goten - 4 months

Trunks - 11 months

Over the course of this story there will be many events, we've got Seven years until Majin Buu so anything could happen. Please submit some OC'S in my PM'S as I'd like to feature some. Don't be afraid to send in storylines and things that could happen! I want input from the readers!

Also, there's no set pairings so maybe help me with those?

Please follow and review!

Soullegend60


	2. The big day

Hi! Thanks for the review's! To said reviews: I was planning similar idea's...but no spoilers yet.

Still waiting on some oc's (they have to be human and interesting). Oh and how much fighting do you guys want in this?

Note: despite what is written in chapter one, it has been 2 months since the cell games ended. Typo.

Enough about me I'm boring anyway, on with the play!

'Words' - thoughts

"Words" - speech

Chapter Two - a day to remember.

 **XOX**

Mount Paozou was a beautiful place, in fact beautiful does not do it justice in the slightest, the place is paradise on earth.

Gohan stared out the capsule corp issue hovercar at the perfect landscape. This was the place he knew, and loved best. Their house was halfway up a mountain, at the base of said mountain was a dense wooded Forest. On the same level as their house was a lake and a smaller woods area. At the top of their flat mountain was Gohan Seniors' house. It was Connected to another mountain by a land bridge. On the secondary mountain was a lush rainforest. The 439 mount Paozou area was right up there amongst the prettiest landscapes on Earth. This was Gohan's favourite place in the entire world.

Too bad he couldn't enjoy it.

The hover car made a sharp turn and set a course towards west city, it didn't take long before they were out of the forest and onto the highway, moving fast.

"Guuu!" Goten gurgled in excitement, the feeling of going fast being a fun one, Gohan turned to face his brother who was on the right of the backseat in a carseat.

"He's gettin' big mom." He said tickling his little bro who giggled uncontrollably.

"Yes," replied the Son matron

"I suppose he is."

"Saiyan's just mature much quicker than humans, you know. I was reading up on it yesterday, Goten can sit up, clap and he's almost crawling, that's incredible Most humans don't do that until they're around eighteen months, isn't that cool?"

Chi Chi put on a fake smile, "Wow, that's...great Gohan."

Gohan hated the tension that had been there since the death of Goku. There was no happy ending, just despair and shame, Goku was NOT coming back.

The rest of the forty minute drive was quiet, and gloomy.

Gohan hated it.

 **XOX**

They were finally here! Gohan was sure he was going to go crazy inside the bothersome metal vehicle, why did they travel by foolish machinery when they could fly at supersonic speeds thanks to him?

'Piteous earthling technological hovering machine, bow before me! You're completely useless and you pale in comparison to my extraordinary powers!'

Gohan slammed the car door do hard it flew off of its handle and it flew off to who knows where. Gohan grinned maniacally into the headlights of the car. He began charging an energy attack, ready to destroy the car,

"Tell me...does a machine such as yourself ever experience fear?"

"You have reached your destination." The cars SatNav responded.

Gohan face palmed, "I'm doing it again, oh my gosh why do I keep sounding like Vegeta?"

 **XOX**

Gohan walked into the lobby of the capsule corp building, it was nice and homey in here, on the wall were some nice paintings and there was solid hardwood flooring, the interior designer in Gohan was impressed.

What the fucks an inner interior designer? What the hell did I even just write?

Gohan hurried into the room at the end of the hall, fearful the narrator would turn on him. He hated FanFiction.

He walked into the large lounge room, the entire Z gang was here and all eyes were on him, "Uhh..Hi guys."

Puar the shape shifting cat was nearest to him, she hugged him.

"Oh Gohan!"

Gohan was going to find this whole ordeal difficult. So people who idolized Goku were here and that was hard for him. He hated that Goku had stayed dead, deserting him at such a difficult time in life and depriving Goten of a father. Not to mention how ever since Kakarot's death Chi Chi had been despondent and Gohan never talked to her anymore. But Gohan just couldn't hate his stupid naive father. The guy was just trying to make life easier for everyone else, and yeah, probably wanted to fight the best fighters of all time in otherworld. Gohan mingled a little, because he had no other choice really. He said his greetings to Krillin and his fiancée, Eighteen. Somehow Krillin had seduced the smokin' hot android and now they were engaged. Go figure.

Yamcha, and some blonde bimbo he was currently dating were the next to talk to Gohan. Yamcha was a lot less hotheaded nowadays meditating a lot. Although he didn't train as hard as he used to, he had become obsessed with finding new purposes for Ki. Ha had actually made some good progress in new attacks. Gohan learnt that humans were a lot better than Saiyans with Ki. Gohan made a mental note to train with Yamcha sometime soon.

Gohan simply nodded to Piccolo and Tien, there was no need for anything extra. In a brief talk however, Gohan and Tien arranged to train together. Chioutzou said hi along with him.

Oolong and Roshi gave a quick hello as they spied on the pretty capsule Corp receptionist.

Mr and Mrs Breifs gave hellos and hugs, they were practically family to Gohan, then again so was the whole Z gang. Gohan said hi to the lavender haired toddler, Trunks. Gohan was reminded of his friend, Mirai, the Trunks who came back in time and saved them. He had left a week after the cell games, desperate to go save his timeline.

Gohan noticed that this version of Trunks was more Vegeta - like, using his facial expressions and even the patented Vegeta Glare.

Gohan greeted Bulma with a hug, and some polite talk, and did pretty much the same thing when he saw his Grandfather, The Ox King.

Gohan even spotted Android 17 standing in the corner, with a candy bar and a soda can. Gohan was curious but said nothing.

Before he knew it, it was time for the funeral.

 **XOX**

 _Wassup bitches?" Vegeta walked to the front._ _"Oh gosh, he's drunk."_ _"What's good in da hood Boyz? What's cracka lackin my guys? It's ya boy 'Geets here. So, Kakarot's dead, meaning I have no goal in life."_ _Vegeta took a swig of beer._ _"You know Freiza used to touch me? Anyway, back to Kakarot: He was a good guy, Fucking stupid, but a good guy...he avenged our r-r-race. Ol' 'Geets was six feet under and Goku killed the frost demon, below room temperature. Thanks for that Kakarot..."_ _It all went quiet Vegeta covered his face and began shaking._ _"I-Is he...crying?"_ _Tears were falling to the floor. Dying from embarrassment, Bulma dragged a bawling Saiyan Prince out of the funeral area._ _"KAKAROT! Come back!"_

That was probably the weirdest moment of Gohan's life. Ever.

 **XOX**

With so many people staying for hours, food was ordered, although that is not something that you would regularly encounter at a memorial, but, hey: Saiyans.

Mountains of food were brought in. Saiyans didn't waste food, they knew there were starving kids in Africa.

10 chickens, cooked whole with stuffing to boot. 10 Turkey's also with stuffing.

Two tonnes of Rice, a plethora of different sea foods and sushi and lobster and whatnot, beef, noodles. This was no joke, all this for just 19 people.

All the food was finished, not anything wasted, like I said: kids in Africa. One by on people left. Soon it was just the Son's and the briefs families respectively. Chi Chi hugged Bulma, "Thanks for this Bulma, I'll see ya' soon."

Chi Chi saw her eldest son going up the stairs, "Erhem...Gohan we're leaving now."

"Oh, actually mom I was gonna stay awhile and train with Vegeta, its how Saiyans deal with emotion."

Chi Chi would normally shout at him about delinquency but she felt different. She just nodded and left. Bulma turned to Gohan, "I had piccolo drop off some training gear in your room, Gohan. Check it out!"

"Will do Bulma! Thanks!"

Gohan ran up to his room.

 **XOX**

Gohan loved his capsule corp room, it was home away from home. King size bed, end suite, jacuzzi, the works. Gohan walked in, threw off his expensive suit, it looked sick as fuck but it was uncomfortable for him. "Let's see what we got here..."

Gohan had designer clothes here, and plenty of training clothes. Weighted demon clan clothes, weighted Kame school uniforms, Saiyan armour, Nike tracksuits, everything he liked. Gohan went for some Saiyan armour but was shocked to see something new on the rack.

A blue, denim capsule corp jacket was hanging up in his closet, Gohan picked it up. This reminded him of someone HW cared a great deal about. There was even a note attached,

 _Gohan,_ _I cannot thank you enough, for anything at all. You've done more for me in two lifetimes than anyone else has. Life can be hard, believe me I know, But it made a young me very happy when you said I looked cool in this jacket. A gift from me to you, even though I'm older than you now, I still see you as big, grown up Gohan._

Gohan was taken aback by the gesture.

"Finally found It huh?" Laughed Bulma from his doorway. Gohan could do nothing but nod in response. "..."

"Mirai was so sweet, you know he can't read or write? He's never had any education. He stayed up for ages making that letter, he used a Robot to write it." Bulma smiled, reminiscing.

"I hope he's alright...We might never see him again..."

 _Crash!_

 **XOX**

Thanks for reading, I know its short for such a long wait, but I have three projects going on right now so I rotate between the three. Speaking of the other two, if want to see how the universe would change if Bardock did a few things differently then read my story "Low Class King," its pretty good. And if you like Pokémon I've got some stories on that.

Shameless plug aside, thanks for reading! I love the support and feedback and I just can't wait to write a Saiyan Gohan.

On a closing note, I'd like to mention that when this story hits 20 follows\favourites we will have a special chapter. Big milestones will trigger specials.


	3. Coincidence

I hope you guys love this one. Thanks for the support everyone, especially you X3Runner! Could we get more reviews guys?

 **Xox**

Crash!

Gohan tensed up immediately, and instinctively pushed Bulma behind him.

Bulma pointed straight ahead, "Gohan! That came from the north side of the compound!"

Gohan ran towards it, pulling Bulma along with him. If there really was any imminent danger he would want Bulma with him. Also he knew her curiosity would get the better of her and she would end up at the possible battlefield.

The Z fighters had all left capsule corporation, so Gohan assumed none of them were the cause of the ground shaking crash.

What was the cause then? Terrorist attack? Earthquake? Gohan would soon know. Gohan left the building with Bulma in tow, but all he could see was... Nothing. Gohan and Bulma seemed to be In the middle of a dust cloud, but thanks to his Saiyan eyesight he could make out something lying on the ground, something... Human.

The smoke was clearing. Bulma was coughing. The humanoid stood up, clutching its arm.

"G-Gohan?"

The purple haired teen fell to the ground.

 _Several hours later..._

Gohan had been sitting next to Trunk's bed for hours now, it had been so long that the sun was beginning to set. A machine next to the single bed was monitoring the time traveling teen's vitals, all the whilst letting out a steady beeping sound.

Gohan was certain that he had blacked out at some point; and he was as hungry as Saiyanly possible, but he wouldn't leave Trunks. Not even for a second.

Gohan had come to the startling realization that Saiyan senses were extremely overpowered. Okay that sounds really really obvious but still. When I say overpowered I really mean overpowered. So much so that even now, Gohan could hear Mrs Briefs BREATHING all the way downstairs in the living room, on the other side of the Building. Of course however, this was made redundant because he could sense energy signatures and all but still, pretty cool right?

Thanks to both these factors, Gohan knew that a certain Ms Bulma Briefs was heading towards the room he was currently occupying. Gohan hadn't even considered how she was taking this, he just assumed that he cared the most. That was quite selfish of him, he made a mental note to ask how she was.

The capsule corp heiress entered the room, with a 'Brief' wave to Gohan.

"How you holdin' up champ?"

"I'm good. Kinda hungry though."

Gohan remembered his little mental note, "Are you okay Bulma?"

"I won't lie, I've been better but I know how resilient Saiyans are. I'm sure Trunks has gone through worse."

"Still though... Its a little scary how he just kinda landed out the blue like that. He's incredibly strong too, so what could have happened to him? He looks as though he was in some kind of fight."

"Yes... Its weird, but right now I could care less about all that. I just want him to heal already."

As if on que, the bedridden Teen began to stir slightly. A twitch in the hand, eyes fluttering under his eyelids; a soft groan.

Trunks opened his eyes very slowly, and silently Gohan and Bulma watched him.

"Mmmrhhm."

Bulma nudged the son of Goku, who in turn gently lifted Trunks up whilst she put an extra pillow behind his back for added support.

"Mom..?"

"I'm here sweety, don't worry."

"W-Where am I? When am I?"

This time Gohan answered, "You're in the past Trunks, the one you saved."

"Gohan? Is that you?"

Gohan nodded. Trunks took a moment to absorb all this information. His brows furred and the fourteen year old had the most far of stare perceivable.

"So... I survived," the teen whispered. He turned to address the two others in the room, maintaining his far off stare.

"I suppose you're both now wondering why I am here, correct? Well I'll tell you, but I need... Time."

"Its okay Trunks, that's understandable. Take all the time you need honey."

Trunks eased up a little at this statement, he was glad to be around such understanding people.

"Thanks..."

There was an awkward silence. Crickets could be heard.

"Hey Trunks, you feel well enough to get up?"

"Strangely enough," said Trunks "I do. How did I heal so fast if I was injured so severely?"

"Oh! Right! We gave you a herbal medicine that had fragments of a senzu bean in it. Your actually one of the first its ever been used on. I'm so excited, it worked wonders!"

Trunks and Gohan both cracked a smile as Bulma departed the room, rambling.

"Gohan,"

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and assume that you stayed with me the whole time. So thank you. Thanks a lot."

Gohan didn't know how to react. He felt emotional though, tears welled up in his eyes but refrained from falling.

With a polite bow Gohan made to leave.

"It's great to have you back Trunks."

Gohan left. Both smiled to themselves.

 **Xox**

Okay this ones finally done! Its taken ages but its done. I understand that its really short but you'll have to bear with me, because I had to split it up. A, because it was too long and B because this was the only natural ending for a while. Also because I'm super busy and have like 4 stories to update. Thanks for reading, and for putting up with this.

Soullegend60


	4. The odd android 17!

Saiyan side

 **Glad I got this bullshit done. Sorry it took so long, the files of the last chapter were corrupted and I just didn't feel like rewriting it. As a result, this is vastly different from what it once was. Thanks for the support everyone, here's chapter 4.**

Android 17 burst out laughing. He laughed so much there were tears in his eyes. "I love this show, it's so goddamn funny! I can just relate to the main characters so well!"

It was at that moment, the show ended. 17 was incredibly disheartened by this. "Aw man! It finished! Without Drake and Josh, my life has no meaning! Imma go jump off of a bridge."

17 left his cabin in the woods, before proceeding to fly to west city. But before he could look for a bridge, he noticed something, something... Round.

"Well, I got nuthin' better to anyway. Let's see if I can have some fun!"

-x-

Gohan walked through the hallways of capsule corp, bored out of his mind. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't go to Trunks, he didn't want to seem clingy. He walked down the empty hallways, heading towards the gardens. There was one particular spot, in the middle of all the nature, with peaceful streams and absolute quiet that no one ever went to. It was the perfect place to meditate and practice some kata.

Gohan rounded another corner, almost to the garden, when he noticed an odd shadow. At first, he thought nothing of it, and continued to walk. "Wait, what?" Gohan wheeled around and faced the shadow.

"Boo!"

"The fuck?" Gohan reflexively punched the thing, sending it back into the wall. He got into the demon stance, ready for a fight. "Who's there!"

Android 17 was on the floor, flat on his ass and rubbing his head. He looked pissed. "GAH! What the hell was that for? It was just a prank, man."

"..." Gohan blinked twice, and dropped his stance a little.

Android 17 looked up at him. "I'm... I'm gonna KILL YOU for that!"

Gohan just barely managed to block a punch from the red ribbon robot. He was however, hit hard in the throat. Gohan kicked his opponent in the chest, 17 was pushed back a little but he was quick to retaliate with a chop aimed for Gohan's neck. Gohans face pushed right against his as he blocked the chop and head butted the android. They stared into each other's eyes, both eager to spill blood.

17 dropped to the floor, throwing Gohan behind him as he did. Gohan righted himself in midair, desperately pushing his Ki under him. He floated stomach down. Gohan was a sitting duck, and 17 capitalised by uppercutting him into the ceiling. The force of the blow embedded Gohan in the ceiling. Gohan groaned.

"Eat this!" 17 yelled as he slammed two hands into the midsection of the preteen Saiyan. Gohan screamed in pain as he was relentlessly hit in his torso, 17's only response was to strike faster and harder. He punched Gohan one last time before moving back and putting a great deal of strength Into a well aimed knee to Gohan's solar plexus. The ceiling around him crumbled, and Gohan fell to the floor.

17 laughed as he picked Gohan up by the throat. He strangled him for at Least two minutes, head-butting the Saiyan periodically. He rapidly punched the son of Goku and kneed him in the face. The android followed up by striking the back of Gohan's head several times, finally, the son boy was kicked so hard he skidded almost to the end of the long hallway.

Gohan was slow to get up, "Ow... That really hurt!" He cried out in pain.

"Die!" 17 roared as he phased in front of Gohan, fist drawn back. He struck with great speed, aiming to kill the young man. Gohans eyes widened.

"No." Gohan caught the punch. 17 trembled a little as gohans hair became gold, and his eyes teal.

"..?"

Gohan crushed 17's hand. "Not... Worthy." He punched 17, still crushing his arm.

"Not worthy?"

"OF TOUCHING A SAIYAN!" Gohan roared as he slammed his forearm into the face of the android. 17's neck contorted in a horrible way, one that a human shouldn't ever be capable of. Gohan panted as his hair slowly returned to normal. He grabbed 17 by the ankle and dragged him towards the garden.

"Androids, they only understand violence."

-x-

"Wait, you did all of that because you were bored?"

"Yep, that's pretty much it."

Gohan laughed. "That's pretty funny!" 17 laughed with him.

They sat cross legged in the gardens of capsule corp, in Gohan's meditation spot. Water flowed through bamboo pipes and into a koi pond. A red wooden bridge was to their left, and a blooming cherry blossom provided shade, and refuge from the simulated sunlight.

"Well, Bulma or the others won't find you here at least. If Vegeta found you, he'd kill you, you're lucky you ran into me." Gohan warned.

"Yeah, whatever. It's not even a year since the cell games, theres no way he could beat me. I'm stronger than my sister, and she beat his ass! What's he gonna do to me?" 17 crossed his arms.

Gohan looked at him funny. "You mean you don't know what happened at the cell games?"

"Uhhh no, am I missing something?"

Gohan nodded, with a far off look in his eyes. "Those games... So much damage, and all in one day."

17 leaned in, eyes gleaming. "Tell me what happened, Gohan."

The son boy shook his head. "How could I ever relive the horror of those games? I still have nightmares about that sadist..."

17's face flickered with understanding. His humanity showed briefly. "Stop being a bitch, tell me what happened!"

After some more prompting and nagging, Gohan agreed to tell 17 of the cell games.

"I'll start from just after you were absorbed..."


	5. Persistence

**Yo, back again. Despite what my profile says I'm gonna write a little for saiyan side while my other stories are being beta'd. Thanks for all the reviews, they made me wanna write this. Let me know what you wanna see in this story! Any storylines or events welcome.**

 **-x-**

Android seventeen and Gohan sat on the grass in the zen garden of Capsule Corp. "So, you're saying that you're the one that defeated Cell?" The android asked.

"Yep," the black haired preteen said. He sat cross legged opposite his newest friend, relieved that he was done talking. For the past hour, he had sat in front of seventeen summarising the Cell games. It was tough to relive that awful day and he never wanted to in the first place, there was just something about seventeen that made it a little easier. Gohan felt inclined to share with the weird android.

"And," the android questioned. "You're the strongest being alive?"

"Yep."

"And you're also telling me that both Vegeta and Piccolo outclass me by miles in terms of power?"

"Yep. That's exactly what I said word for word."

" _This just won't do!"_ Roared the long haired cyborg. " _I can't just let pickle-boy and the spiky haired midget be stronger than me! Come on rice, we need to train! Where are those gravity rooms!"_

"Rice?" Gohan looked at seventeen like he was crazy, which he was. "And can androids even train? Isn't your power like, limited or something?"

"You mean you don't know what your name means? Gohan equals cooked rice, nerd," seventeen explained. "And don't be stupid, of course I can get stronger! I may be a cyborg but I'm still mainly human. I could have kids if I wanted to!"

Gohan shuddered at the thought of seventeen raising a child, he was probably just as clueless as Goku! The thought of his father made him cringe a little, he was gone for good.

Seventeen noticed Gohan's face fall, "Hey kid, enough of that long face! Come on, I know you saiyans love to fight. Play your cards right and I might just show you a few moves straight out of the android handbook!"

-x-

"Fuck you!" Yelled seventeen as he wiped the blood from his lip. He charged Gohan again, this time hoping to even the score. He threw a punch, knocking the super Saiyan off balance. He moved to hit Gohan again, surprised to see the boy recover and kick him, seventeen barely managed to block the kick. "Take this!" He yelled again as he sent a volley of Ki blasts towards Gohan.

' _Damn it!'_ Thought Gohan as he dodged every attack. He laughed victoriously. "How's it feel to lose, cyb- ARGH!" Gohan was cut off by seventeen's foot in his face. The eleven year old landed hard on the floor, pulled down by the intense gravity. The two fighters had chosen to fight in thirty times Earth's gravity. This was a bad idea, as neither of them had any experience with this much gravity. Gohan had spent a year in the time chamber, but he was feeling the effects of the gravity. The boy quickly looked to the clock, noting that the fight had gone on for well over two hours.

Seventeen flew downwards towards Gohan, ready for action. Gohan lay on his back helpless, he was just going to have to take the attack. His Saiyan instincts didn't agree.

In the split second that seventeen rushed towards him, Gohan kipped up, uppercutting the android as he did. With a roar of pain, seventeen went down. Gohan stood in pain, watching as the teenaged android got to one knee. "You… Bastard…" The android groaned as he stood up, "I'm an android! I have unlimited stamina… I can't give up and let a kid show me up. Bring it on Gohan!" The android said through his pain.

As soon as the cyborg was done talking Gohan phased in front of him. With a grunt of exertion, Gohan axe kicked the forehead of seventeen. The android refused to give up, raising his left arm; catching the kick. Gohan growled as he tried, and failed, to pull back his leg. Simultaneously, both fighters exchanged right hands. " **Take that!"** Both cried out as they took each other's strikes. Gohan stumbled back as seventeen his wrist to alleviate the pain. They met each other's eyes in this brief moment of rest. Both smirked.

Seventeen disappeared from sight. Gohan turned around, greeted with the sight of seventeen's malicious grin. Gohan was too slow to react, and he sailed through the air as a result of an elbow from the cyborg. The son boy wasn't even allowed to hit the ground, seventeen flew after him and grabbed his hair.

"It's over!" Seventeen leaned back, still gripping Gohan's hair. He drove his knee ruthlessly into the face of the eleven year old. A sickening crunch echoed through the gravity chamber as the knee connected with Gohan's nose. Seventeen wasn't done however; he smashed the his elbow into the back of Gohan's skull. Gohan crashed into the floor, leaving a huge crater. Around him electricity crackled from where the hardware of the room had been damaged. Seventeen saw Gohan laying on his back on the ground, and considered his next attack. Rapidly, he began his descent, the bottom of the robot's foot landed hard onto Gohan's face. The boy screamed in agony as seventeen stomped down once more with his foot.

The android grabbed the super saiyan Gohan by the neck, lifting him up and looking him in the eyes. "Where's all that Saiyan pride now?"

"Fuck you…"

The android thrust his palm into the face of Gohan, further crushing the already mangled nose of the Saiya-Jin. Gohan rolled backwards. Very slowly, he clawed to his feet. "I am a member of the greatest race to ever live, I am a saiyan!"

Gohan stood, panting and clutching his arm. An arm's length from him, android seventeen nursed his wrist, which had snapped earlier in the fight. Gohan remembered the horrible sound it had made. Almost as bad as his nose. Said nose was steadily bleeding, dripping onto the cold floor. There, in the hellish red light of the gravity chamber, Gohan and Seventeen stared into each other's eyes, both had gone far beyond their limits. the two fighters panted in exhaustion.

"..."

"..."

Seventeen moved first. He decisively punched Gohan, knocking him out of his super Saiyan state. Gohan was out cold. He would have won but there was a strict 'no super saiyan two' rule. Seventeen chuckled weakly, realising he had beat the strongest being on Earth. Before he could enjoy his victory, the cyborg fell facedown to the ground. Both fighters lay unconscious in the gravity room, even as they slept their bodies could not escape the strain of the intensified gravity.

There they lay for hours, and it wasn't until Vegeta came in for his late night training session that they were released from the merciless gravity.

"What fools… They've gotten blood all over my floors! I should probably tell the woman about this but…" Vegeta then proceeded to train for a few hours in two hundred times Earth's gravity. He finally took the battered, bleeding boys in. He slung them over his shoulders, grumbling about their meaningless lives.


	6. suprise!

"Vegeta you idiot, you shouldn't have kept them in the chamber while you trained! They were already battered but on top of that they spent three hours in two hundred times earths gravity! Look at them! Gohan's got a broken nose, and Seventeen has dents in his spine! None of these kids have moved in three days, what am I going to tell Chi Chi?" Bulma yelled at Vegeta.

"Hn."

"That's it huh, just a 'hnnn'?" Bulma mocked.

"Shut it, woman! I thought you were a scientist, why haven't you healed them yet? A _Saiyan_ doctor would have fixed them up ages ago," Vegeta retorted as he left the medical ward.

Bulma marched after him, pissed. " _Are you implying that your monkey scientists were better than ME?"_ She screeched.

"I'm not _implying woman, I'm outright saying it!"_

" _Why you! I find it funny how-"_

-x-

Another seven days passed. Capsule corp laboratories have restarted the manufacturing of the 'Senzu potion'. The first batch is reserved for the exclusive use of the Briefs family.

Bulma and her father wheeled a metal cart into the room. Plain white walls with off white tiles. One of several medical rooms in the capsule corp compound. In identical linnen beds, eleven year old Gohan and android 17 lay.

"Is it a good idea to let Trunks of the future train already? It's only been ten days since he popped up, he should stay inside and rest," Dr Briefs queried.

Bulma sighed, "You know those Saiyans, driven as can be. It's just train train train all day long, with breaks for meals and sleep. It's been at least a week since Vegeta and I even had s-"

"AAAAAH!" Bulma was shocked to see android 17, sitting up and screaming. "How dare you you bitch! How could you be so cruel as to give me the mental image of Vegeta and you in the bedroom?" He roared in agony.

Like clockwork, Gohan sat up in a cold sweat, also screaming like mad. "AAAAAAAHHH!" He shrieked. "You bastard! How could you burden me with the horrific Image of Vegeta naked!?"

Gohan continued to scream. Android seventeen pulled on his own hair and began screaming louder than before. "How could you?! I wasn't even thinking of Vegeta's junk until now! Now I can't get rid of the mental image;AHHH!"

"What's this about fathers junk?" Cried future Trunks as he barged into the room. "You bastards! How could you give me that mental picture!? AAAAAHHHH!"

"AHHHH!" Dr briefs screamed as the kitten on his shoulder dug its claws into his neck, frightened by all the hollering.

"AAAAHHHH. Wait Trunks? What the hell are you- AHHHH I JUST THOUGHT OF IT AGAIN!"

"AHHH! Wait what? Who's Trunks? Is it that purple haired gu- AHHH I JUST THOUGHT OF IT AGAIN!"

Bulma screamed as a frenzied Dr Briefs pushed over the cart in his pain. Bulma was sent to the floor along with it, and in what can only be described as bad luck, spilled an open canister of bleach; the toxic liquid splashed onto her hair as well as getting in her eyes. The bluenette shrieked in pure pain. "AHHH, IT HIRTS SO BAD!"

Future Trunks stopped dead in his tracks, pointing at 17. "Is that an Android? AHHHHHH!" He began tearing at his hair, unknowingly mimicking 17.

The collective scream rang out all over the massive building. " **AHAAAAAAAAAHH!"**

 **-x-**

Gohan wrestled 17, desprrate for the last chicken wing. "Get lost, robot boy! You can't just take food off of my plate!"

17 headbutted Gohan. "Finders keepers, monkey boy!"

"Robodouche!"

"Ricemonkey!"

17 let go of the chicken wing, causing Gohan to stumble back. He then advanced on the son boy, throwing a flurry of punches at him, hoping to overwhelm him with an all out ambush attack.

Gohan took every punch. He fell to the floor. Fight or flight kicked in. "Adios!" Gohan turned tail and sprinted in the opposit direction, 17 hot on his tail.

"I'm gonna get that wing monkey boy, run all you like!"

Gohan searched frantically, looking for somewhere he could lose seventeen. ' _Upstairs! I'll lose him in the living quarters!'_

Gohan and seventeen ran up the stairs, both forgetting that they had mystical abilities, such as flight and teleportation. "You'll never take me alive, robot boy!"

17 roared in anger, "Give back my wing!"

"Never!"

"Gah! Even if I gave you a foot massage?"

Gohan stopped running. "A foot massage?"

"Hell yeah. I'm really good at them 'cos Gero programmed me with masseuse skills. That old geezer was always trying to get me to massage him! Freakin weirdo…"

"..."

"Yeah… Old man Gero was creepy as hell. You know he programmed one android to be a redneck truckdriver?"

"No way! What happened to him?"

"Oh, old thirteen never got deployed. In his initial boot he gave off _super_ rapey vibes so Gero shut him down. Also he was racist. Like, super racist. Gero tried to make up for it though, he made thirteen a minority race android sidekick, all in an attempt to make thirteen less… Well, less racist. It failed horrifically; thirteens minority sidekick was programmed with stereotypical features that made him a negative representative of blacks. Oh and he was racist too. Gero _still_ wasn't done trying to salvage thirteens rep though. He built one more android, this time a racially ambiguous robot that fought with a sword. Now this one wasn't racist, but he still had his flaws," 17 raised a finger as he informed Gohan of his creators failiures.

"Uh huh, then what?" Gohan sat down cross legged, eager to know more.

"Well, the racially ambiguous robot was even worse than thirteen or his sidekick… what he was can only be described as the worst kind of person… He was…"

"What? What was he seventeen?"

"He was…"

Gohan was leaning forward, truly engaged in the story. "Out with it 17!"

"He was… he was a weeaboo!" Seventeen cried out, dramatically covering his face. "Gah, I'm so ashamed to even be slightly affiliated with that guy!"

Gohans face contorted in horror. "Truly a monster! What kind of cringy shit did weeaboo android do?"

17 gagged. "Unspeakable things. He was constantly referring to his Waifus and proclaiming his obbsesion with Japan! He would speak in cringy ways and watch subbed anime! Now there's nothing wrong with liking anime, but this guy was just the worst! He was always saying japanese words and… UGH!" Seventeen punched the wall in anger-cringe.

"Wow. He really was the worst kind of person."

"IS Gohan, IS. That monsters still alive…" 17 shuddered.

"Oh my…"

"Gohan, for our sake… Let's hope that thirteen and his band of misfits never get turned on…"

In abject horror, seventeen and Gohan made their way downstairs, still hungry. In a show of friendship, the son boy pulled the chicken wing, splitting it in two. He gave one half to seventeen and ate the other himself.

17 smiled at him. "Thanks bro!"

Gohan nodded. "It's nothin'."

' _Did he just call me bro?'_

 _-x-_

Gohan was anxious. He sat in one of the many capsule corp living rooms, watching a movie with Trunks and seventeen. Yesterday had been a great day, he had woken up from a mini coma and had a laugh with 17. He spied a glance to an armchair where the android sat, a few feet away. They were friends now.

Gohan himself sat on a two seater sofa, and next to him was his fourteen year old friend, Trunks. The time traveler had told everyone that he was here to stay, but he refused to tell what had become of his timeline.

The reason Gohan was anxious, were his two friends. Seventeen. He'd known the guy for a bit less than two weeks, and he'd been in a coma for most of that. Despite this, they were close and had spent the last two days with each other. Then there was Trunks, His friend from the future. They had been together at the cell games. They hadn't had much time to talk, but there was certainly a powerful bond.

The two had been at each other's throats since yesterday. Trunks obviously was uncomfortable with an android being around, especially since Gohan knew the alternate seventeen had been the source of Trunks's nightmares since he was a boy. Seventeen on the other hand, had noticed that Trunks didn't like him for whatever reason, and as a result decieded it was his civic duty to annoy the hell out of the lavender haired heartthrob. When Trunks showed the slightest bit of hostility, seventeen would make it physical. They despised one another.

Trunks tried to kill 17 a few times, and vice versa. Gohan had been breaking up fights every five minutes.

"Hey mophead, go take a shower. It's hard to enjoy this movie when all I can smell is your natural stench: bitch."

Trunks stood up. "What did you say, tin can? I'm gonna beat the crap outta you ya washing machine!"

The two hotheads butted heads. Gohan stood up, pushing them away from each other. Neither of them blinked. "Stop it you guys! Why can't you two get along?"

"Gohan, can't you see he's the problem?" Trunks and 17 said in unison. Both blinked in shock before going for each other's throats.

""Don't copy what I say, stupid robot!"

"Get lost, you purple haired goat!"

"How am I a goat? Step your insult game up, ya toad!"

"Wha'd you say, you damn orphan?"

Gohan sighed. Both brought out the worst in each other. The normally timid and polite Trunks became a red blooded hothead when 17 insulted him. 17 became slightly worse. Gohan hated how trunks became uncharacteristically a gifted around 17. And as for the android, he was already pretty bad so…

"Delusional time traveling geek!"

"Tin can robot looking loser!"

"Grrr, _shut the hell up!"_ Gohan lost control and burst into super Saiyan two. Hhis voice became gruffer; his muscles bulged. "Here's what's going to happen," the boy spoke with the utmost authority, like a great leader. "You two. Gravity chamber. Ten minutes. I'm tired of this constant bickering. You two are gonna go all out, and then you're gonna shake hands and be friends."

"As if," the two scoffed in unison.

Gohan stormed off.

"Sheesh, what's his problem?" Said Trunks and seventeen in unison. "Hey, don't copy me, asshole!"


End file.
